The Grimm Slayer
by MementoMori115
Summary: Long ago there was a powerful warrior who fought against the Grimm and slaughtered all who stood in his way. Much time has passed since then and his exploits became that of legend and myths. But it turns out that some legends are true, for when humanity needs him most, he shall return. Rated M because Doom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Had this idea floating about for a while now and finally got around to writing it. Originally planned as a one-shot but decided to make it into several chapters. I expect it to be roughly 10k or so words when I'm finished. Hope you like what I have so far.**

 **Remember to R &R**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 1- Discovery_

 _Long ago when man first discovered Dust, it was the turning point in their battle against the Grimm. However man was inexperienced in its use and was unable to bring out its full potential. Humanity finally had the means to combat the horrifying beasts but lacked the skill. Then he came..._

 _Out of the darkness a single man rose to do battle against the monsters that threatened humanities existence. He charged into battle with weapons of fire and steel, the likes of which no one had ever seen before. His armor was forged of the finest metals and resisted all punishment inflicted upon it. Both friend and foe feared the man as his unabated ferocity in combat knew no equal. His movements were like lightning and his strikes were like thunder. No Grimm -no matter the size- was able to stand against him. With his every footfall the Grimm were forced back, with every blast of his weapons the Grimm learned fear, with every strike against his armor the Grimm realized how pointless their resistance was._

 _Humanity watched in awe as the man wielded Dust like a master. No matter how hard the Grimm struck, his armor remained unblemished. No matter how many he killed, he would never tire. No matter how much he used his weapons, they never rusted. The unknown man stood tall as an unstoppable pillar of strength and destruction._

 _None knew his name for he never spoke. None knew his face for he never removed his helmet. Many doubt that he was even human. He was nothing but a weapon to be used against the enemy. As time went on he simply came to be known as... DOOM, the Grimm Slayer._

 _When his thirst for death was finally sated and the Grimm had retreated far enough, he returned to teach humanity how to wield Dust in combat so that they may be able to fight the Grimm horde when they return. In his final moments he had himself sealed away inside a tomb of his own design. He did this in the hope that one day, should the Grimm threaten the world once more, he would be ready to stand against them... and satisfy his blood-lust once more._

 **(-)**

"Well that was an interesting story. So what's the name of that book anyway?" Yang asked as she leaned her elbows on the table to hold up her head.

"It's called 'Myths and Legends of Remnant.'" Blake replied impassively as she started reading the next chapter in the book. She was so engrossed with that particular story that she had completely shut out the outside world. Her teammates had grown curious as to what the story was so she read aloud an excerpt from it for them.

"Wow~ so amazing~. I would love to see what weapons he used." Ruby said in awe with stars in her eyes.

"Of course that's what you would take from the story." Weiss said with a slight huff as she returned her attention to the meal in front of her.

"Do you think it's true? The Slayer legend I mean?" Yang asked curiously.

"Not sure, it was so long ago that no one can say for certain." Blake answered as she closed her book, realizing that more questions would soon follow and interrupt her.

"I would suspect it's no more than a myth. After all it's hard to believe one person could be that strong." Weiss added.

"Yeah, sounds like this guy would be able to give the Four Maidens a run for their money." Yang said with a slight chuckle.

Weiss turned to give Yang an incredulous look. "Hard to tell given that they are just a myth as well."

Meanwhile Ruby was still out of it, imagining what kind of out of this world weapons the Slayer could have wielded.

 **\- Elsewhere at the same time...**

Ozpin sat in his office sipping from his mug while he contemplated recent events. The criminal Roman Torchwick was now in custody, but what on Remnant possessed him to create a breach in Vale's defenses to allow for the Grimm to invade. The whole thing reeked of ulterior motives.

His train of thought was cut short when he received a call on his scroll. He looked down to see it was his good friend calling him. As he recalled, Oobleck was currently aiding with clearing the subway tunnel breaches and investigating anything suspicious in the area. Ozpin was curious as to what he might be calling about.

"Hello?"

" _Ozpin! Youmustgetdownhereimmediately! Itisabsolutelyremarkable! Thisissomethingyouhavetosee!"_

Ozpin was slightly taken aback by the man's crazed ramblings. Although he would talk fast on a regular basis this was something else. He was talking a mile a minuet and Ozpin had trouble keeping up with him. "Calm down Oobleck and speak clearly, I can't understand you." He then heard several strained deep breathes coming from the other end of the line.

"...Oobleck?"

" _GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"_

And with that the line went dead. Ozpin simply stared at his scroll in confusion for a few moments before getting up from his seat. Oobleck didn't sound like he was in trouble, rather he seemed incredibly excited. He must have found something important.

 **(-)**

After a short ride the bullhead landed outside of Vale's walls near one of the holes that were blown out of the subway tunnel. The entire area was heavily guarded by Atlas robots. Ironwood was there too, overseeing the whole operation (no pun intended. hole, whole).

"What's going on James?" Ozpin asked as he approached his old friend.

"No idea, although your professor seems to have gone a bit over the edge at whatever it is. Wouldn't let anyone else go near it until you arrived." Ironwood calmly stated as he led Ozpin towards the subway breach. The two of them climbed down a ladder that had been prepared and upon reaching the bottom were greeted by an over-excited .

"Ozpin! Fantastic, you're here! Now I can show you what I discovered!" he shouted as he grabbed Ozpin by the shoulders. The man was clearly unhinged by whatever he had discovered. His hair was a mess -more so than usual- and he had a manic grin plastered on his face.

Ozpin shrugged off his crazed behavior as he grasped the mans arms and lowered them from his shoulders. "Just calm down and tell me exactly what you found."

Oobleck stopped and raised his head to take a few deep breaths before lowering it to face Ozpin again. "... I honestly have no idea." He stated plainly. Ironwood closed his eyes as he grasped the bridge of his nose in aggravation. He was about to speak up when Ozpin raised his hand to stop him.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ozpin asked with slight concern.

"I mean I have no idea what I found, it's easier to understand if you see for yourself." Oobleck said eagerly as he turned to lead the them further into the tunnel.

After about a minuet of walking they arrived at a small crack, roughly the size of an adult, that ran along the ground with a rope hanging down into it. The group could feel a strong draft coming from the crack, along with some sort of unnatural energy. "Come now, follow me." Oobleck said as he crouched down to grab the rope and proceeded to lower himself into the crack. Ozpin and Ironwood followed shortly after and after about fifty feet they reached the bottom. As Ozpin looked up to see just where they were, he was stunned. He was in some sort of underground chamber.

The chamber was round and roughly thirty feet in diameter. It was constructed out of stone and had no clear exit or entrance. The remains of several murals painted the walls but they were faded and wound require special equipment to restore them. Five stone pillars stood at different points in the wall separating the murals, each the same distance from the other. They were covered in strange symbols and had lines connecting them to the other pillars that were carved into the ground. The connected lines formed a pentagram and were surrounded by more symbols. However what stood out most was what was in the center of the room. A large rectangular box-like stone object that was covered in yet more strange symbols. It appeared to be covered in a lid of some sorts that had a depiction of an armored man carved on top of it.

Ozpin was thoroughly baffled, never had he seen anything like this. He looked over to Oobleck who looked ready to jump out of his skin. Ozpin had to tread carefully with his next questions lest he over-excite the already high strung professor. "Do you... have any theories?" He asked with caution.

"None as of right now, but my best guess is that this is some sort of sarcophagus. Perhaps it holds the body of a great Huntsman from long ago. What is most concerning however, is the immense amount of energy radiating from it." Oobleck stated with a stern face. "It feels almost... unnatural. I fear that its presence will only attract unwanted attention."

Ironwood began to scratch his chin. "So what should we do? Destroy it?"

Oobleck snapped his attention to Ironwood. "Gods no! What if it causes an immense explosion? No, we must first ascertain what exactly it is before we do anything hasty."

"Suggestions?" Ozpin interjected.

"We can't leave it here, its energy signature may attract more Grimm. I suggest we bring it 'there'and hope we can mask its energy signature."

"Are you crazy?!" Ironwood bellowed. "Your best idea is to bring what is essentially a ticking time bomb to Beacon? What's more you want to put it with her?"

Ozpin understood Ironwood's concern, but they couldn't just leave something like this out here for the enemy to discover. "How long will it take you to extract it?" Ozpin asked as he turned to Oobleck, who in turn gave a slight grin.

"An hour at best."

"Do it, but make sure to keep this quiet. We don't want anyone finding out about this. Officially, all we found was an un-exploded bomb and we are disposing of it."

"Of course sir."

As Ozpin climbed his way out of the chamber he was joined by Ironwood. "I hope you are right about this Oz. If you're wrong then it will be the end of you."

Ozpin gave a wry smile. "Then let's just hope I'm not wrong."

 **A/N- Continue? Yes, no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay I know that it's short and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I want to thank all of you readers for your support. Make sure to leave a review, it's how I get better.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 2- Awakening_

 _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust_

 _Skin to bone and steel to rust._

 _Water dries up, flames turn to embers_

 _And all of the legends that no one remembers._

 _Fire is his blood and his body is steel_

 _He is the nightmare that is all too real._

 _Standing in the shadow of the villian with untold power_

 _He shines the light in the darkest hour._

 _Surviving horrors, he passed the test_

 _Fighting without end, knowing no rest._

 _The Grimm fear him, he is coming soon_

 _Now all will remember, his name is DOOM._

 **(-)**

 _He slept, and as he slept he would dream. Dream of death and destruction, ruin and chaos, anarchy and rage. For that is all that he was. Battles would endlessly unfold in his head as war was waged. He knew no peace but he cared not, for it was only in battle that he felt alive._

 _But in his sleep he could hear voices..._

 _They were faint and sounded far away, but he could hear them nonetheless. He knew that this could only mean one thing... he was beginning to awaken. Soon the world would require his presence once more._

" **So, have you discovered anything yet Oobleck?"**

 _He heard a voice._

" **Why yes actually. Do you see the writing here on the top?"**

 _Another more excited voice responded._

" **Yes."**

" **This is the only part I have been able to translate so far. It reads** _ **'So you walk eternally through the shadows, standing against evil where all others falter. May your thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood on your sword never dry, and may we never need you again.'**_ **"**

" **...So?"**

" **Argh! Your ignorance astounds me Ironwood. Have you not read about the legend of DOOM the Grimm Slayer?"**

" **DOOM?"**

 _A new voice came, this one female._

" **For the love of- Do you honestly believe in that stupid legend?"**

" **Let us not cast away this possibility so hastily Glynda. After all, the maidens were nothing more than legends as well."**

" **Yes, but this is just ridiculous. Are you trying to tell me that this sarcophagus holds the body of the most legendary huntsman on Remnant?"**

" **Yes. And if the legends are true then he is still alive inside, in some sort of stasis. That would explain the unusual energy that it gives off."**

" **And if he is still alive inside... then what is he doing in there? Should we try to wake him?"**

" **Well Ozpin, according to the legend, DOOM had himself sealed away in the hopes that should he be needed again he would be ready to stand against the Grimm. I fear that the best thing to do is wait as we have no idea about the intricate nature of the seal. As I said before, trying to force it open may result in an... unpredictable outcome. When the time comes and he is needed, he will awaken on his own."**

" **Then let us pray that we never need him."**

 **(-)**

 _DOOM continued to sleep and as time passed he would occasionally hear the voices again from time to time. Each time he heard them they would grow ever closer, ever clearer._

" **What is that?"**

 _It was a new voice. Another female, and rather nervous from the sound of it._

" **That little lady is none of your concern. What concerns you is further in."**

 _Another new voice. This one slightly slurred as he spoke._

" **But, it feels so unnatural."**

" **We are well aware of the energy it exudes miss Nikos. But it is unrelated to why we brought you down here. However if you must know, it is but another 'fairy tale' that we all thought to be a legend. Now come along, we still have much to discuss."**

 _The voices sounded closer than ever this time. Soon, soon his time to awaken would come..._

 **(-)**

Things were going to hell in a hurry. Ozpin watched the surveillance screens in horror as a horde of Grimm the likes of which he has never seen before, charged their way into Vale. They slaughtered all who they encountered, as was their nature. Even from his office atop Beacon academy he could hear their screams. The screams of the dying and the frightened masses. Their fear only made the situation increasingly worse as even more Grimm were attracted by the negative emotions.

Ironwood's forces were doing their best to defend the city, but they were simply overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Grimm. What's worse, someone had hacked into the Atlas defenses and turned their robots against those they were supposed to protect. Even the White Fang had decided to take advantage of the chaos and began their own assault on Beacon as well. All the while the enemy was broadcasting the entire horror show across all of Remnant.

People were dying en-mass and there was hardly anything anyone could do to stop it.

Ozpin did his best to coordinate his own forces from his office, but an alert on one of his screens caught his attention. It notified him of an anomaly in the vault. There was a massive energy spike coming from somewhere and it was setting off all of the alarms. Ozpin's heart shot up into his throat at the thought that something was going wrong down there. He quickly sat up from his chair and grabbed his cane. Ozpin rushed to the elevator in order to go down to the vault to investigate the energy spike. He impatiently tapped his cane on the elevator floor in a futile attempt to make it go faster. When it finally arrived at the vault level he practically lunged out of the elevator and broke out into a full-on sprint in order to get to the source of the disturbance.

He didn't have to go very far...

Ozpin arrived at the sarcophagus to find that it was radiating an immense amount of energy as a pillar of red light grew upwards from it. Then he heard it.

*thump*

The sarcophagus shook.

*thump, thump*

It shook again, this time more violently.

*thump, thump, thump*

The force was so great it began to form cracks in the ground.

...*Boom!*

What followed was an explosion of energy that shook the very foundations of Beacon and sent Ozpin tumbling backwards. The lid of the sarcophagus shot upward towards the ceiling where it impacted and then lodged there. A swirling vortex of crimson energy cascaded into the sarcophagus. And then as Ozpin got back up, he saw it. A fist. A fist encased in armor that was outstretched towards the ceiling. There was no doubt in Ozpin's mind as to what had just occurred.

DOOM had awoken.

The fist then lowered itself unto the side of the sarcophagus, where it then grasped at the side with such force that cracks started to form on it. As pressure was applied, DOOM lifted himself up from his lying position and then hopped out of his 'bed' and landed on his feet.

Ozpin gazed in wonder at the man. He wore armor that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was primarily dark green in color and covered his entire being. It looked rather futuristic which was strange considering how old his legend was.

"Are you DOOM?" Ozpin asked as he cautiously took up a defensive posture.

The figure rolled his neck, resulting in several audible cracks, before he gave a quick nod. He then proceeded to stretch his arms and legs before finally cracking his knuckles.

"I know you must have many questions but right now time is short. We are under attack by an army of Grimm. According to the legends, you had sealed yourself away so that you could be ready to stand and fight against the Grimm should you be needed. I need to know if you are ready and willing to fight."

DOOM simply nodded his head again.

"Good, now let's get you a weapon-" no sooner then he said it, a gun appeared in DOOM's hands. It was a simple weapon. A double-barreled shotgun that looked like it had seen its fair share of use. It was slightly unusual in that it had a full length barrel, but it didn't have a stock. Painted on the side of it in blood red letters were the words 'Double Tap'.

"...It seems that you have your own weapon. Now let us make our way topside. I have something that needs to be attended to and I'm sure you could use a good fight."

DOOM simply opened the break-action shotgun and loaded two shells into the chambers before closing it again.

 _I just hope that he is as strong as the legends say._ Ozpin thought to himself as he led DOOM to the elevator.


End file.
